mi peor enemigo, yo
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: que puedes hacer cuando ves a alguien lastimar a quien amas, pero ese alguien...eres tu? kenzanTyrannoxJim Yaoi! cap1 arriba
1. prologo

Mi peor enemigo, yo

**Mi peor enemigo, yo.**

**Por Bakura Yakushi.**

**Prologo: Raptor.**

…Podía sentirlo bajo sus dedos cuando los arrastro por ese pecho, piel tersa y músculos firmes levemente mojados por una capa de sudor, estaba jadeando para llenar sus pulmones de aire que el último beso le había robado…

Mmm…sus labios….era tan deliciosa, tan adictiva, calida y suave, jamás podría volver a vivir sin ella…hundió una de sus manos en el cabello negro suave a pesar de su apariencia puntiaguda, sujetándolo bien para exigir nuevamente esa boca de labios rosados…si…era gloriosa…

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y podía sentirlo gemir dentro del beso, pues sus cuerpos se frotaban juntos con desesperación, golpeando sus caderas juntas, incitándolo cada vez mas…

Dejo sus labios cuando el aire se acabo, dejándolo indefenso a el, aun asi no soltaba sus manos, las cuales tenia apresadas con una de las suyas tras su espalda, obligando a su presa a estar levemente arqueada hacia el…

Sin mucho cuidado abrió esas largas piernas y se posiciono entre ellas, dejando claras sus intenciones…

Ojos verdes de pupilas rasgadas llenas de deseo, lujuria y pasión.

Un ojo azul brillante abierto a duras penas que pedían clemencia, llenas de miedo, tristeza y decepción.

Entonces…un solo movimiento, rápido y mortal….una garganta que grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a un herido corazón.

¿?: KENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN…………..!!

Despertó sobresaltado, cubierto de sudor, sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad de su cuarto pero estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, se sentó en su cama, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Kenzan: "que me pasa?! Porque sigo teniendo este estupido sueño?! Maldita sea!! Que esta mal conmigo?!"

Desde hacia ya un par de semanas atrás Kenzan había empezado a soñar cosas muy…perturbadoras, por decir lo menos.

Primero era escenas de asechamiento, vigilando siempre ala misma persona…luego entrar a su cuarto en medio de la noche, inmovilizarlo, rasgar a tiras lo que estuvieran vistiendo y tomarlo por la fuerza.

Y no sabía que era la peor parte de todo:

Que soñara con violar a UN CHICO.

Que ese chico fuera su amigo…más o menos.

O que al despertar se encontrara con un "problema" entre sus piernas…

No solo estaba haciendo algo indebido con alguien indebido, era alguien indebido que no quería estar ahí y el se excitaba con eso?! Que clase de monstruo enfermo era?!

Pero definitivamente la peor parte era sobre quien eran esos sueños.

Nada más y nada menos que Jim Cocodrilo Cook, el estudiante de intercambio australiano loco amante de los fósiles.

K: pero de entre todas las personas del mundo, porque el?!

"_porque lo deseas, pero no quieres admitirlo…"_

Los ojos de Kenzan se ensancharon del susto, que demonios había sido eso?! No había nadie en su cuarto, eso podía asegurarlo, entonces quien le había hablado?!

"_yo, claro esta…"_

K: y quien, por todos los dinosaurios santos, se supone que eres tu?! Donde estas?!

"………_dentro de ti…………"_

El moreno no daba crédito a lo que oía, acaso estaba volviéndose loco?! Estaba oyendo una voz en su cabeza?! Eso no podía ser nada bueno…

" _te perturba el __oír una voz en tu cabeza pero te niegas a aceptar que encontraste a tu uke?... tsk, tsk, tsk, necesitamos poner en orden las prioridades Kenzan…"_

No sabia que responder ante esas palabras, estaba tan confundido pero también sentía rabia contra esa vocecita que se estaba pasando de lista.

K: de que demonios estas hablando?! Dime quien diablos eres y luego sal de mi cabeza!

Una risa burlona resonó en su cabeza, estaba empezando a perder su paciencia con esa condenada voz.

" _quieres saber quien soy, eh? Pues bien, te lo __diré, asi será mas fácil después…yo soy tu…o mas bien, tu otro yo, el que se creo con el hueso de dinosaurio en tu pierna, cada vez que empezabas a perder la razón poco a poco me estabas creando, cada vez que te reprimías tus instintos, me hacías mas y mas fuerte, hasta el día de hoy…"_

Al duelista dinosaurio no le estaba gustando nada por donde iban las cosas, si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento posiblemente se habría asustado, pues mientras el ojo izquierdo de Kenzan era de color café, el otro era una mezcla entre oro y esmeralda con la pupila rasgada.

K: que…que paso hoy….?

"_que ya tengo la suficiente fuerza para mostrarme y tomar lo que es mío por derecho y que tu no has tenido el suficiente valor de tomar…porque de ahora en adelante Kenzan, el que manda, soy yo, Raptor…"_

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kenzan al oír tales palabras…no sabia que pensar…pero tuvo poco tiempo para hacerlo, poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se adormecía y lentamente se durmió, escuchando a lo lejos una risa malévola…

**TBC…**

**O.O………esto no pinta nada bien verdad?! sipo, Tyranno tiene una personalidad doble y es malo, muy malo!!**

**A.N.D.Y.: vas a escribir un fic que tiene una violación….o tal vez mas de una?!**

**T.T yo se que no es mi estilo, pero al menos dame el beneficio de la duda, si?**

**A.N.D.Y.: no, si de dudarlo, lo dudo, pero bueno….**

**Por cierto, no me gusta el nombre americano de Kenzan, asi que decidí usar el japonés, pero dejare en paz los nombres de los demás -3-**

**A.N.D.Y.: te da flojera escribir el nombre americano, verdad? ¬u¬**

**O.oU….te juro que no es eso!**

**A.N.D.Y.: igual, nos vemos el primer capitulo!**

**Yup, nos vemos, dejen reviews!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	2. cap 1 Raptor

Ohayo

**Ohayo! Aquí estamos una vez mas con el primer capitulo de esta historia!**

**A.N.D.Y.: seh, por primera vez este tipo tuvo una buena idea, en lugar de subir el fic sin terminar, lleva un capítulo adelantado…**

**O en otras palabras…..!**

**A.N.D.Y.: el fic va en el capitulo dos…. E inicios del tres**

**Y dentro de una semana subiré el siguiente capitulo, por si alguien me da una idea o sugerencia, asi lo puedo modificar!**

**A.N.D.Y.: ahora vamos a lo reglamentario…**

**Disclamer! Yugi oh GX no es mío….! Es mas, la mayoría de sus personajes no me agradan, empezando con Alexis, Mindy, Jazmin, Blair, la profesora Fondane, el profesor Crowler, Astro Fénix……**

**A.N.D.Y.: ¬¬ esa lista va a ser tan larga…mejor continuo yo: Advertencia, este fic contiene Yaoi en muy alto nivel, es en serio, si no te gusta el Yaoi, que demonios haces aquí?! No aceptaremos reclamos ni flames!**

**Ahora vamos al fic!**

**A.N.D.Y.: ya era hora ¬¬**

**Mi peor enemigo, yo.**

**Por Bakura Yakushi.**

**Cap. 1 los inicios de la maldad.**

Una alarma sonó en un dormitorio, Kenzan se levanto adormecido y lo apago, dio un gran bostezo y se froto los ojos, ha era hora de levantarse!

K: bien, en marcha soldado!

Con su habitual energía el moreno se metió al baño para darse una ducha, vestirse y salir del dormitorio.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en el extraño sueño que había tenido…porque era un sueño, claro esta, el estaba 100 seguro de ello, no había nada malo con el…!

Eso se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia la academia, pero algo lo distrajo.

Varios metros delante de el, un par de pantalones negros ajustados fueron capaces de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, si, definitivamente ese era Jim.

Kenzan pudo ver como el australiano fue detenido por un obelisco y el no pudo mas que bajar la mirada, por mas que quisiera ir e unirse a la conversación no podía. Temía que si lo hacia podría decir algo tonto que hiciera enojar a Jim; o peor aun, decirle que había estado soñando con el.

Por eso lo había estado evitando desde un tiempo a la fecha.

Decidió caminar sin acercarse a Jim o al otro joven, con la vista clavada en su PDA y si le hablaban, haría como si no los había oído por estar distraído con el armatoste ese.

Su mano fue a la mochila…pero de repente.

La mano regreso a su lugar, y la cabeza de Kenzan se alzo, sintió cuando una sonrisa grande se formo en su cara y se dirigía directamente a Jim y el otro chico.

K:"…_que…que esta pasando?!_..." buenos días soldados, es un excelente día para un duelo no creen?

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Kenzan, Jim inmediatamente sonrió ante la vista de su amigo moreno, hacia varios días que no hablaba con el, como si lo evitara o algo asi, lo cual lo estaba preocupando, pero el verlo tan sonriente y animado lo alivio.

J: buenos días compañero, definitivamente es un excelente día para un duelo! Pero que te paso estos últimos días? Casi no te he visto!

Un timbre digital distrajo a los tres jóvenes, resulto ser el celular del obelisco, quien lo contento de inmediato, para luego voltear a ver a los dos jóvenes y disculparse

T: lo siento Jim, tengo que irme, los veo luego, me están esperando…!

J: no hay problema Taylor, nos vemos en clase!

Dicho eso, el obelisco se fue, dejando solos a los duelistas.

J: y bien? porque no te había visto últimamente, Kenzan?

K: es que tenia que resolver unos asuntos, pero ya termine con eso, ahora todo esta bien! "_no es cierto! Porque le estoy diciendo eso a Jim?!_"

J: pues me alegro compañero, no ha sido lo mismo sin ti!

La linda sonrisa de Jim tenía embobado a Kenzan, pero al parecer, su cuerpo decidió actuar sin su convencimiento una vez más y oyó cuando contestaba rápidamente.

K: asi que me has extrañado, eh?

El tono era un tanto insinuante y la sonrisa picara de Kenzan no estaba ayudándole, pues rápidamente se puso nervioso y empezó a tartamudear.

J: …pu-pues si….digo, todos te hemos extrañado estos últimos días!

K: ya veo…pues-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el timbre de inicio de clase sonó, dando por terminada la conversación para alivio de Jim y fastidio de "Kenzan"

J: creo que nos veremos por ahí, compañero!

K: cierto, nos vemos soldado!

Dicho eso, Kenzan le dio una nalgada a Jim, haciendo que este ultimo saltara del susto, dando un gañido nada masculino para su mala suerte y sin poder evitar que su rostro enrojeciera de vergüenza, miro rápidamente al moreno, quien le sonreía de forma inocente antes de correr al salón…que estaba pasando ahí?

Kenzan estaba oficialmente horrorizado, LE HABIA DADO UNA NALGADA A JIM! Al mirar al australiano vio sorpresa en su cara completamente ruborizada, pero no pudo contestar nada, su cuerpo no le respondía! Que estaba pasando ahí?!

"_que rápido olvidas Kenzan…"_

Sintió que la sangre de sus venas se congelo en el momento de oír nuevamente esa voz! Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y pudo verlo frente a el, un chico exactamente igual a el, pero con una mueca realmente maligna y sus ojos eran color verde y amarillo, con pupilas rasgadas…ese era Raptor?!

K: _creí que era un sueño, eres real_?!

El tal Raptor parecía a punto de reírse, se encogió de hombros mientras miraba con desprecio a Kenzan.

"_por supuesto que soy real, tan real como ese deliciosamente firme __trasero que tiene Jim, o acaso no lo sentiste?"_

Ante esas palabras Kenzan sintió que se sonrojaba con fuerza, pero claro, era imposible que el le haría algo asi a Jim…

El otro pudo notar la cara de Kenzan y su turbación, con una sonrisa altanera siguió hablando.

"_En efecto Kenzan, tu jamás lograrías hacer algo asi, pero yo no soy tu, asi que reclamare lo que es mío y tu serás testigo en primera fila, pero lastimosamente no podrás hacer nada para detenerme…."_

El cinismo en su voz era insoportable para Kenzan, quien rápidamente fue a el y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, mientras sentía que su enojo crecía y crecía dentro de el.

K: _que piensas hacer?!_

Increíblemente, Raptor puso sus manos sobre las de Kenzan, soltándose fácilmente del agarre del moreno y empujándolo al suelo con rudeza.

"_Lo que tu nunca podrás hacer, tomar a Jim como mío!"_

Kenzan sintió que algo no lo dejaba levantarse, miro sus brazos y vio como algo negro lo sostenía pegado al suelo, mientras Raptor lo miraba con desprecio y se reía de el.

"_acaso no te lo dije claro, soldado? Tu no puedes contra mi, ahora yo tengo el poder!"_

Dicho eso, la oscuridad se disipo y Kenzan vio que había llegado al salón, entro y tuvo suerte, pues el profesor todavía no había llegado, tomo su asiento con Jaden y los demás.

S: tienes suerte Kenzan, el profesor Crowler todavía no ha llegado!

K: si, esta vez he tenido suerte, soldado!

Ja: de haber sabido que Crowler vendría tarde habría tomado mi desayuno! T.T

Jo: pero Jaden, si te comiste tu desayuno, el mío, el de Chazz y creo que todavía tomaste uno extra! O.o

Ja: lo se Johan, pero el quinto desayuno es importante para un chico en crecimiento!

Ch: dirás para una vaca en crecimiento, pero ellas porque tienen cinco estómagos! ¬¬

La sana charla siguió por un rato más pero Kenzan y Raptor sintieron todo el tiempo una mirada sobre ellos y ambos sabían a quien pertenecía.

En su asiento Jim miraba extrañado al Ra moreno, todavía no podía entender su extraño comportamiento, porque le hizo eso?! El jamás lo había hecho antes! Y estaba seguro que en el ejercito se saludaban de muchas formas pero palmearle el trasero a un compañero no era una de ellas! Entonces porque?!

Además de que se trataban esos asuntos que tenia que terminar y porque no se lo dijo antes? Acaso no eran amigos? El la habría ayudado e cualquier cosa con mucho gusto! Pero había otra cosa más que no podía sacar de su cabeza…

Era su imaginación o Kenzan había…coqueteado con el?

El tono que uso cuando pregunto que si lo había extrañado era de todo excepto santo, es mas, había sido todo lo contrario! Y porque específicamente dijo que EL lo había extrañado cuando claramente había dicho que todos lo había extrañado?

Algo raro pasaba con Kenzan y el iba averiguar que era!

Por fin el profesor Crowler entro al salón y todos se callaron inmediatamente….y como nadie quiere saber de que se trataba la clase no voy a escribirlo -3- (A.N.D.Y.: ¬¬ holgazán)

Para Jim la clase del doctor Crowler siempre le parecía eterna, pero esta vez le pareció simplemente infinita, claro, no todos los días tenia la mirada fija de Kenzan sobre el.

Pues si, el adorador de dinosaurios lo estaba mirando directamente y sin ningún signo de querer disimularlo, fue un milagro que el profesor rubio no se diera cuenta de ello, varias veces Jim lo miro, pero en lugar de desviar la mirada el moreno lo seguía viendo sin ningún cambio de expresión y quien terminaba desviando la mirada era Jim.

A que venia eso ahora? Definitivamente tenia que averiguar que andaba mal.

Por fin la case termino y los estudiantes no esperaron una segunda orden, dejando el salón en tiempo record ante el disgusto de Crowler.

Jim espero pacientemente a que los estudiantes salieran, tratando de mantener en la mira a Kenzan, lo cual resulto ser fácil por ser uno de los mas altos y su pañoleta era fácilmente reconocible…lo malo era que se movía muy rápido y salio antes que Jim.

J: rayos!

Axel: que pasa?

J: oh, nada….no, espera, no has notado algo raro en Kenzan, compañero?

A:…..pues la verdad no, porque?

J: creo que algo anda mal con el….pero no se que es…

El moreno sonrió de lado, no era la primera vez que oía a Jim hablar acerca del Ra amarillo y sentía que había algo más que solo amistad tras todo eso…de ambos lados.

A: ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, parece como….mmm…no se, enamorado?

En lo que el pobre Axel termino de decir eso, ya tenía a un australiano agarrándolo por la camisa mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

J: EH?! PERO COMO, CUANDO, DONDE, PORQUE, DE QUIEN, TE DIJO, QUE TE DIJO, CUANDO TE DIJO, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE?! HARE QUE SHIRLEY TE MUERDA POR SER UN MAL AMIGO!

A: hey, tranquilo, yo solo dije que parecía, no que alguien me lo hubiera dicho, bien?

J: oh….

A: ahora, te importaría soltarme? Digo, si no te molesta…

Dicho eso, Jim soltó al moreno completamente apenado con el, en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le grito todo eso?

J: lo siento compañero, creo que me deje llevar…

A: no hay problema, nos vemos luego!

J: si, hasta luego….

Los dos jóvenes siguieron diferentes caminos, Jim se dirigió a su dormitorio, pues quería ver como estaba Shirley, además de pensar acerca del extraño comportamiento de su amigo amante de los dinosaurios.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo repentinamente choco contra Taylor, el golpe los mando al suelo a ambos.

J: hey compañero, donde esta el incendio?

El australiano trato de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero al ver la cara de pánico de su amigo entendió que algo andaba mal y la voz ahogada del chico se lo confirmo.

T: J-Jim…!

El chico parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

J: si, ese soy yo….pasa algo compañero?

Sin contestarle nada el chico se levanto como tocado por un rayo, y huyo en dirección contraria, dejando a un confundido Jim tras el pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando vio a Kenzan aparecer de la misma dirección de la que Taylor había salido, tal vez el sabia que pasaba!

J: Kenzan, que hay compañero?

K: hola soldado, nada en realidad…

J: oye, viste a Taylor?

K: a quien?

J: el chico con el que me encontraste hoy en la mañana, acaba de pasar por aquí como si lo estuviera persiguiendo una manada de dingos hambrientos.

K: no, la verdad no lo note…

Por dentro Kenzan podía sentir la ola de satisfacción que recorría a Raptor, todavía no podía creer lo que había ocurrido…

Hace unos minutos.

Raptor localizo rápidamente al chico que se había atrevido a hablar con su Jim, salio y lo siguió sin que el tal Taylor se diera cuenta.

K: _que piensas hacer?_

R: _darle una pequeña lección, nadie se mete con lo que es mío…_

El obelisco entro en un pasillo vació, sin saber lo que le esperaba ahí dentro, repentinamente sintió que lo jalaban por los hombros, para estamparlo en la pared con fuerza, luego lo tomaron por la chaqueta y lo levantaron hasta que sus pies no tocaron el piso, asustado se encontró con unos ojos verde amarillos de pupilas rasgadas que lo miraban con ferocidad.

K: Taylor, verdad?

T: s-si, que quieres…?!

K: escúchame bien idiota, la próxima vez que te vea cerca de Jim Cook te daré una paliza tan grande que tendrán que buscar tus restos por toda la isla, porque el es mío!! Hable claro?

T: s-s-si….!!

K: perfecto, pasa la voz, si alguien se atreve a acercarse a el, lo matare!

La mirada psicópata en la cara de Kenzan era suficiente para hacer que Taylor le creyera completamente.

T: si…!

K: ahora lárgate antes que cambie de opinión y recuerda, Jim Cook le pertenece a Raptor y a nadie mas…!

Dicho eso, el moreno soltó al obelisco, quien cayo al suelo aterrado pero se levanto mas por el miedo que sentía que por otra cosa y salio huyendo a toda prisa…

Fin del Flash back…

Kenzan se sentía morir, ahora todos pensarían que era un loco psicópata o algo asi, era que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus amigos oyeran eso y peor aun, para que Jim se diera cuenta.

Pero su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era Jim, estaba hablando con Raptor en esos momentos y podía pasarle algo malo, pero que podía hacer? Solamente ver y odiarse a si mismo.

J: oh, bueno, no importa, después hablare con el….lo que me recuerda que quería hablar contigo!

K: sobre que, soldado?

J: es que….te noto algo……diferente, quería saber si algo andaba mal o que…

Kenzan se sorprendió, Jim se daría cuenta a tiempo?! Rogaba por que asi fuera antes que le pasara algo peligroso, pero lastimosamente Raptor parecía haber planeado hasta el último detalle.

K:…..veras….me gustaría hablar contigo, pero tendría que ser en otro lado mas…privado…

Hay estaba, por fin podría saber que andaba mal con su amigo, de seguro era un problema personal para que Kenzan necesitara privacidad para hablar de ello, pero no había problema, el sabia perfectamente a donde ir para que no los interrumpieran.

J: entonces vamos a mi dormitorio, a esta hora todos están en la cafetería y nadie nos va a molestar!

El moreno quiso llorar de la desesperación, Jim era demasiado ingenuo y no sabia que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo! Si se quedaban solos quien podía ayudarlo?!...esperen, Shirley! De seguro ella protegería a Jim de cualquier cosa, no le importaba que ella lo mordiera con tal de que no le ocurriera algo a Jim!

K: perfecto, vamos ahí!...pero…

J: que?

K: Shirley va a estar ahí? Es que para serte sincero, ella me pone un tanto nervioso todavía…_"No! Jim, por favor, no le hagas caso!"_

Jim miro a su amigo por un momento, Shirley lo ponia nervioso? No se suponia que ya habia perdido su miedo hacia ella? Pero bueno, con tal de saber que le pasaba haria lo que fuera para que hablara.

J: no te preocupes, si quieres la dejo un rato en el baño de mi dormitorio, asi podrás hablar tranquilo!

K: gracias soldado, eso seria genial!

Ese maldito era de lo peor! Porque a Jim?! Porque a la única persona que amaba?! Se odiaba a muerte, pues no podría hacer nada!

Los dos se fueron al dormitorio de los obelisco, pasaron por los pasillos y al parecer era cierto de que no había nadie ahí, pues no se encontraron con nadie en todo el camino.

Una vez en el dormitorio de Jim ambos entraron, con algo de trabajo y varias protestas por parte de Shirley el australiano logro meterla en el baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta.

J: bien, ahora pode-!

Al darse la vuelta Jim alcanzo a ver unos ojos amarillos con verde y de pupilas rasgadas antes de sentir un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, sintió como se caía al suelo… vio a Kenzan sonriendo de una forma extraña y luego todo fue negro….

**TBC…**

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG….!! RAPTOR TIENE A JIM, RAPTOR TIENE A JIM! QUE VA A SER DE EL?!**

**A.N.D.Y.: conociéndote? Nada bueno le va a pasar ahí…**

**T.T pobrecito! Y pobrecito Kenzan, quien podrá ayudarlo? Jim se dará cuenta de que ese no es Kenzan? Raptor lograra su objetivo? Convertirá a Shirley en un par de botas? Que va a pasar?!**

**A.N.D.Y.: holaaaaa! Tu eres el escritor, si alguien sabe que va a pasar ese eres tu! ¬¬**

**Pero, pero, aun asi no se! Ustedes que opinan que pasara?!**

**A.N.D.Y.: Dame paciencia Kami, dame paciencia….ahora vamos a los reviews, si?**

**Oki doki! Muchas gracias por sus reviews Koukin-kun, ****Project Z-00****..!**

**Koukin:**

**Arigatou, y seh, se que me tardo mucho pero al menos esta vez no fue tanto...la verdad no creo que continué con las otras historias, creo que perdí mi pasión por ellas…exceptuando las de los 101 songfic!**

**A.N.D.Y.: gracias por acordarte de mi también chico y no te preocupes, a este –señalando a Bakura – yo lo voy a estar apretando hasta que escriba, tienes mi palabra de ángel negro del yaoi!**

**Buuu….que miedo T.T a nosotros una niña que esta escribiendo una historia en ingles nos inspiro…por cierto…tendrás imágenes de esta parejita tan kawaii?**

**A.N.D.Y.: el tarado y yo hemos estado buscando y casi no hemos encontrado nada o.oU**

**Si tienes mándanoslas si? onegaiii…!! Y muchas gracias por tu review…!**

**Project Z-00****:**

**Pues aquí esta la continuación, que tal? Verdad que da lastima mi pobrecito Jimy-chan?!**

**A.N.D.Y.: sip, sabia que muy en el fondo tu también eras un maldito…estoy tan orgullosa de ti! TwT**

**Etto….arigatou? ññU…..bueno, gracias por su review….!**

**Muchas gracias a todos, sus reviews son una fuente de inspiración para mi!**

**A.N.D.Y.: también le agradecemos a la gente que lee aunque no dejen reviews….**

**Ahora nos despedimos, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**A.N.D.Y.: chao….**

**Matta ne, dejen reviews…!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


End file.
